


Show me

by Bane2888



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's back in the village and lacking in exeperience. Fluff/drabble/oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a bit of cute fluff, probs not even worth reading.

As the door of the bar slid open, Naruto stood up again, craning his neck to see who had walked in.

“Will you sit down, Naruto,” Kiba asked sounding terse.

“Yeah,” Choji pied in, “Sasuke will get here, when he gets here.”

Naruto sat down with a pout, but not before seeing that the man who had just walked in wasn’t Sasuke.

“Is he even coming?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yeah of course he’s coming!” Naruto replied fiercely.

“I’m sure if he said he will come, he’ll be here,” Rock lee added.

The five men, along with Shino sat at a large wooden table in the bar, the place had newly opened a couple of months ago and had quickly become popular with the young adults of the leaf village, the group of Shinobi all in their late teens fit in perfectly.

“When did Sasuke get back? Shino asked addressing Naruto.

“A week ago,” Naruto replied distractly as he craned his neck watching the door again as someone came in but it wasn’t Sasuke.

“Have you seen him?” 

“Only briefly,” Naruto replied. 

Sasuke had left the village after the 4th great ninja war 2 years ago. He had returned very rarely in that time.

“What about the girls, when are they getting here?” Kiba asked the group.

“Ino said they were getting ready at hers, so who knows what time they’ll be here,” Shikamaru replied.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted suddenly and stood up, waving enthusiastically at the door where Sasuke had just walked in, he gave Naruto a curt nod to stop him waving.

Sasuke walked over to the group and Naruto quickly budged up to make room for him to sit down, Sasuke slipped into the seat gracefully, everyone watching him carefully. He seemed cool and confident as he looked round the table with his mismatched eyes, his gaze finally falling on Naruto. 

Naruto grinned before giving Sasuke a hard slap on the back, “I'm glad you came out tonight!”   
“Hn.”

“Here, I got you a drink.” Naruto said happily complete unperturbed by Sasuke’s lackluster response. 

“Thanks.”

There was an awkward silence where no one quite knew what to say to Sasuke, before Shikamaru broke it, “So are you planning on staying in the village for good now?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You must have had some great adventures on your travels, Sasuke.” Rock lee said, looking at Sasuke with awe.

Sasuke nodded.

“Hey look it’s the girls,” Kiba said getting up and sauntering over to the bar where, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were gathered. Kiba threw an arm round Ino and Hinata. The girls ordered drinks before coming back to the table which was now quite crowded. 

There was a quick exchange of greetings and some small talk before the group split into smaller groups, still sitting around the table and chatting amongst each other. 

Sakura who was sat the other side of Sasuke leaned in, “So how are you,” she asked sounding genuine and interested.

Naruto looked round also interested.

“I’m good, really good,” he said and it sounded like he meant it, there had been a lot for him to work though when he had first left the village but he was now more at peace.

“Where are you staying?” Sakura asked

“In some temporary accommodation for the moment, although…”

“You can stay with me!” Naruto butt in.

Sasuke glanced at him, “Let me finish dobe, kakashi has said that I am free to do what I will the Uchiha compound, so I may move back there.”

“Oh,” Naruto replied sounded disappointed, “That’s good though,” he added perking up and smiling at Sasuke. “Kakashi sensei pretty cool like that.”

“Yeah he is,” Sakura added sounding distracted.

“You two are well then?” He asked looking at them both.

“Yeah,”

“Of course,”

“Sakura’s not well, she’s love sick” Ino said suddenly leaning into their conversation.

“Ino,” Sakura said with indignation but she was blushing furiously.

“Wait whats this?” Naruto asked looking from to another.

“Sakura’s got a mystery man,” Ino said, she watched Sasuke very carefully as she said it. and after a moment’s pause she added, “Dammit, it’s not Sasuke is it,” Ino sounded frustrated.

“No! I said it wasn’t, Sorry Sasuke.”

“Hn,”

“Wait so Sasuke-kun is single?” Ino asked eyeing Sasuke like a piece of meat.

Sakura sighed loudly and slipped a hand under Ino arms and pulled her up “Come on Ino-pig let’s get another drink.” And Sakura dragged her away to the bar.

Naruto laughed and then slapped Sasuke on the back, “Dammit I’m not going to stand a chance with you around!”

“What does that mean?”

“You know with the girl’s.”

Sasuke stilled looked confused, and unusual expression for him.

“Ah come on Sasuke don't be lame, even with that weird eye and a arm missing, your still have girl’s crawling after you left, right and centre.”

“Hn,”

“I’ll get stuck as your wingman and end up with all the ugly one’s,” Naruto added with huff.

“What do you mean my eye is weird?” Sasuke asked realizing what Naruto had said.

Naruto gave him a nervous chuckled and took a sip of his drink so he didn’t have to answer. 

He soon became distracted in a debate with Choji about the best ramen.

It was much later in the evening, after a few drinks that Kiba came and flopped into the chair opposite Sasuke and Naruto, who will still seated in the same seats.

“What’s up?” Naruto asked as kiba huffed loudly and pointedly looked annoyed.

“I went over and talked to that blond girl at the bar,” Kiba said and jerked his head in the girl’s direction and after she let me buy her a drink, all she wanted to know was your name.” Kiba grumbled pointing his chin in Sasuke’s direction. 

“Ah see, what did i say,” Naruto grinned at Sasuke and raised his eyebrows for added effect.

“I didn’t tell her.”

“What why?” Naruto asked indignantly on Sasuke’s behalf as he didn’t seem too concerned.

“Well she the 4th girl to ask me, I’m a bit sick of telling them.” Kiba replied sulkily while he folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them pouting.

“Ha!” Naruto said Slapping Sasuke on the back for the third time tonight, which drew a glare from Sasuke. “See, none of us mere mortals stand a chance with the last Uchiha here.”

Sasuke didn’t replied 

“Hey why don’t you show us how it’s done?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him blankly but he was starting to look uncomfortable.

“Show us what?” Shikamaru said as he and choji joined the table again.

Sasuke going to show us how to pick up one of the many girls that are practically drooling on the floor for him,” Kiba responded pout still in place.

“Surely if they’re already drooling on the floor for him, it won’t be hard to pick them up?” Choji asked.

“Yeah but I want to see the master at work, I bet you’re a real pro at this Sasuke.” Naruto replied with a grin.

All four men looked at Sasuke expectedly, a light blush began to caressed his cheeks and he looked at Naruto with a slight widening of his eyes.

“Look that girl over there is definitely trying to catch your eye,” Naruto supplied helpfully.

Sasuke looked round at her and she shone him a 100 kilowatt smile. Sasuke didn’t return the smile instead looking back to the group of Shinobi all watching him.

“Go on then,” Naruto urged giving him a gentle bump.

“No.” Sasuke said looking at the group.

“What?” Naruto asked, confused.

“No.”

“Ah c’mon Sasuke, if you pick up a girl, the others will lose interest in you and it might give us a shot.” Kiba said perking up. 

Sasuke looked generally appalled at the idea. “No.” he said firmly for the third time, he picked his drink and left the table, for a moment Naruto thought he was heading towards a different girl but instead he walked over to a small table the other end of the bar and sat down.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto. 

“What the hell was that?” Kiba asked

Naruto shrugged, “I don’t know,” Picking up his own drink he stood up, “I’ll find out.”

“Rather you than me,” Kiba mutter as Naruto walked across the bar to join Sasuke.

“Sasuke?” 

“Yes?” Sasuke replied sounding a bit terse.

Naruto took no notice, “Are you ok?”

“Hn.”

Naruto nodded as if that explained everything. “So the girl?” 

For a long time Sasuke didn’t say anything, to the point where Naruto though he was being ignored.

“I don’t know how.” Sasuke said finally.

Naruto looked at him confused, “How to?”

Sasuke sighed then jester in the direction of the gir, waving his hand randomly in explanation.

“You don’t know how to... chat up women?” Naruto asked sounding skeptical.

“And the rest…” Sasuke said very quietly, the tinge of pink on his cheeks growing darker as he looked away from Naruto, instead he played with the condensation on the outside of his glass.

Naruto looked at him with a frown, not understanding what Sasuke could possibly mean.

“I haven’t...I don’t usually…” Sasuke struggled to find the right words.

“Wait, Sasuke are you saying you’ve never…”

Sasuke looked side long at him, “Yes.”

Naruto looked genuinely shocked, “What about you and Sakura? I figured you must of?”

“No.”

“But when you were traveling, there must have been pleantly of opportunity?” 

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto stared at him with his mouth open, “Oh, does this mean you prefer men?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and frowned, “No, why would you think that?”

“Well you know, Orochimaru was a bit, you know… I thought he might of…” Naruto gestured with his hand at Sasuke’s body.

“No!” Sasuke said firmly. “No he never tried anything!”

“Ok ok,” Naruto said.

Silence fell between them once more.

“Have you?” Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, he could barely make out the blue of his eyes in the dimly lit bar... Been with anyone?”

“Errr, there’s been a couple of girl’ nothing serious,” Naruto replied modestly.

Sasuke nodded and returned to staring at his now empty glass.

Naruto on the other hand started smirking.

“What?” Sasuke asked.

“Wait, so you've had no experience?”

Sasuke nodded but look at Naruto warily. 

“So that means your only kissing experience is with me, when we were 12?” Naruto managed to ask before bursting out laughing.

Sasuke went as red as his Sharrigan. “Stop laughing dobe,” he hissed.

Naruto tried but couldn’t.

After only a few second’s of this Sasuke got up and walked out. Naruto looked up his laughter finally dying, he called Sasuke’s name but he either ignore him or could hear him. Naruto got up quickly and followed him out. Naruto jogged lightly when he got outside to catch Sasuke up, who hadn’t managed to walk to far away.

Sasuke turned to face him, his jaw tensed and a glare in his eye. A look that would have made a lesser man quail.

“Hey, look I’m sorry,” Naruto said genuinely and he came to stand in front of Sasuke. Come back inside ok?”

Sasuke faced relaxed but he still looked at Naruto with annoyance. “Show me,” he commanded.

“What?”

“Show me how to kiss girls.”

Naruto pulled face like Sasuke had just asked him to wear a dress. “What, now, here?”

Sasuke glanced around the streets were empty and they were far enough anyway from the bar that they weren’t caught in the light of lanterns hanging outside. “Yes, now and then we can go back inside. 

Naruto was still looking at Sasuke as if he’d gone mad.

“Please.” Sasuke said, such an unusual word to hear from the Uchiha.

“Urgh fine,” Naruto said.

He turned away slightly from Sasuke so he was looking in a different direction, “So you glance down at their mouth and then tilt your head and…” Naruto halted his explanation of kissing as Sasuke had stepped in front of him so they were directly opposite again. “Sasuke what are you doing?”

“I can’t see what you are doing.” Sasuke replied simply.

“Yeah but now its kinda awkward.”

“Just shut up and carry on dobe,”

“Urgh so bossy...Fine.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, “Ok so you could glance at their lips, just quickly then look back up and make eye contact and then maybe tilt you head a little,” Naruto did the action’s as he explained while Sasuke listen intently and mirrored him.

“And then you could look at their lips again,” 

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke’s while Sasuke’s eyes also flicked down to look at Naruto’s lips.

“And you could bite your lip or run your tongue along it,”

Naruto gently bit into his bottom lip, while Sasuke ran his tongue along his.

“And lean in a little more.”

Both men leaned in a little closer.

“And look into their eye’s.”

Mismatched purple and black eye’s meant ocean blue ones.

“And lean in a little more, and close your eyes.”

Sasuke and naruto both leaned in closer, letting their eyes slip closed.

“And…”

They kissed, their lips gently brushing against one another, neither man pulling away. Sasuke no longer needing instruction as their lips gently caressed eye other. There was no rush, their kiss remain soft a gentle, Sasuke reached out his only hand and placed it on Naruto’s waist. 

Naruto touched his tongue against Sasuke's lips and he instinctively opened his mouth to let Naruto’s tongue glide in, it leisurely explore Sasuke's mouth, while Sasuke’s tongue caressed it. Naruto reached out with his hand one hand on Sasuke's Lower back pulling him in and the other at the back on his head, finger slipping though surprisingly soft black hair, Sasuke stretched his hand up, and ran it up Naruto’s front and over his chest feeling the strength of the muscle below his top.

Someone wolf whistling broke their kiss and both men pulled apart, panting slightly and avoiding each other’s eye. Naruto glanced round but couldn't see the source of the whistle, he looked back at Sasuke who was looking a bit flushed, their eyes meant and awkwardness began to creep up around them.

“Show me again,” Sasuke said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this had some potential to be a bigger thing? :/
> 
> TBH I am totes in love with the whole Sasuke has no experience thing. It's cute. Forgive me.


End file.
